


And the hills are alive with celibate cries

by quietwandering



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: But you know where you came from, you know where you're going, and you know where you belong
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	And the hills are alive with celibate cries

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teeny tiny vignette while I work on more catboy Moz <3
> 
> Title is [These Things Take Time](https://youtu.be/_2-OZZL3Th0) by The Smiths for no reason at all.

"Slow the fuck down, Mozzer - you're gonna bloody chafe yourself, christ."

"But you just said to go faster."

"Not _that_ fast. Like this -"

"Why can't you just do it for me?"

Johnny sighed and gave me a look of annoyance, but I felt it a poignant point to make. I'd never felt comfortable pleasuring myself, and Johnny was more than capable of bringing me to climax - I didn't need to learn any of this. "Because I'm not gonna keep walking to your bloody room at 4 in the morning just to help you get off, Moz. Now pay attention."

I huffed in frustration, not thinking that a good enough answer, but I knew that I'd not change his mind - and it'd just make him more stubborn if I tried. So I focused on the way Johnny was stroking himself, watched his hand glide up and down in a steady rhythm. Johnny motioned to me after a moment, and I wrapped my hand back around myself to try and follow along, though the friction quickly started to get uncomfortable. "I can't go that fast, it's too dry."

Johnny grabbed some lube off the nightstand and handed it to me, but I wasn't sure how much to apply or if I should put it directly on myself - plus a hundred, thousand other questions about if this was all strictly necessary. Thankfully Johnny noticed my vexation and helped open the bottle for me, pouring a small amount into my palm. "It'll be a little cold at first, but I think it's kinda nice feelin'. It dries up pretty fast though, so don't hesitate to use some more if you need it."

"This is all so complicated. I don't understand how this could ever be pleasurable."

"Just relax. Don't think too hard about it, yeah?"

I ran my tongue along the inside of my cheek in concentration, slowly adding more and more lube till each stroke made an obscenely wet noise. Johnny's slower pace didn't feel nearly as good as when I moved my fist in a blur, though I had to take breaks when my arm got too tired. I tried to keep my eyes on Johnny, tried to concentrate on the handsome angles of his face, but my head tipped back whenever I accidentally palmed the tip of my erection - I was so sensitive there, especially around my slit. " _Oh_ -"

"That's it. You've got it. You'll wanna let go at first, but just keep going."

I felt myself sinking down into the bed, my knees drawn up to my chest, as I continued to stroke myself in a desperate frenzy. My hand kept stuttering to a halt as I neared my orgasm, but I forced myself to continue, my toes curling up as overwhelming waves of pleasure coursed through me. "Johnny. _Johnny_."

"Here, put your other hand on your balls, like this."

I struggled to let go of the sheets - I'd nearly torn them off the bed entirely in my mounting excitement - but I eased my hand between my legs like Johnny asked and rolled my scrotum around in my palm a few times. It wasn't an entirely pleasant sensation at first - I didn't like the way my testes moved about, and I didn't like how loose the skin felt between my fingers, but when I tightened my grip and tugged at them a bit it was surprisingly pleasurable.

"See? Just like that. S'good, innit?"

My stomach knotted up anxiously as I nodded, and my cock started to leak thick, stringy beads of precome in anticipation. "I'm going- Johnny, I think I'm going to... _Oh._ "

I could hardly get the words out before several jets of come splattered my stomach, my hips uselessly pushing up off the bed as my mind tipped off into that orgasmic state. I could hear Johnny moaning next to me, his low noises of pleasure echoing throughout the hotel room, and my cock twitched eagerly in response, shooting out a few final drops of come. 

"I think that was a pretty good first lesson," Johnny murmured, his back still leaned against the headboard as he reached for his cigarettes. I tried to nod in agreement but was too exhausted to move. "Think we'll move on to the more advanced techniques tomorrow, yeah?"


End file.
